Of Weddings and Wondering
by kendricksnow
Summary: Stacie didn't get weddings. She figured, out of all of the Bellas, Beca would be the one to share her ideology. So when Chloe announces that she and Beca will be tying the knot, she isn't quite sure what to think. Told from Stacie's point of view as our favorite girls near their big day. Fluffy, surprise.


**A/N:** Hi! Alright, so this idea came to me in a dream last night and I had to write it. I think Stacie's character is really underexplored, so it was fun to write from her point of view. I hope you enjoy this, I really liked writing it! This is also my first time writing a wedding scene, so bear with me.

As always if you want to chat, my tumblr is kendricksn0w :)

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah, I don't own anything.

Stacie didn't _get_ weddings. She didn't understand spending a bunch of money on a dress, or inviting family that you haven't seen since you were "this tall," or committing yourself to one person for what was supposed to be an eternity. Her parents had divorced when she was younger, and ever since then she had never given the idea of giving some guy a lifelong commitment a second thought. She liked sex, she liked no strings, and that was that. She figured, out of all of the Bellas, Beca would be the one to share her ideology. Alt girl was closed off, shy, and even though she had been with Chloe since the beginning of their sophomore year, she never assumed the brunette would ever hop on the _marriage _train. So when she got a call from Chloe one evening just as she had settled in to her one bedroom Atlanta apartment, the redhead talking a mile a minute about how Beca had proposed a few hours earlier and she was just getting around to calling everyone and she was so, so, SO happy, Stacie was shocked. She told the older girl that she was thrilled for them, and that they'd have to go out to lunch to celebrate soon, but she couldn't think of much else to say. Beca and Chloe were getting _married_? And _Beca_ was the one to propose? The older she got, the more the world proved to be a crazy place.

X

She was even more shocked when Beca and Chloe asked her to be in the wedding. Sure, she loved the girls, but the twenty three year old figured that if you were going to have people in your wedding party, they should probably be people who actually believed in the practice. She surely couldn't turn them down, though, not with the way Chloe was bouncing excitedly in her seat waiting for her to answer while Beca looked at the redhead like a fucking lovesick _puppy_. Stacie took a moment to compose herself, poking at her salad for a second before nodding.

"Sure, ladies, of course I'll be one of your bridesmaids!" She said, with as much excitement as she could muster. She was happy for the girls. She really was. But she was just so, so confused.

Even if a little bit of the confusion did dissipate when, after getting up to give her a thank you hug, Chloe fell into Beca's lap to give her the most loving kiss she had ever seen and whisper something about how the more into wedding planning they got, the more she couldn't _wait_ to be her wife.

But still.

X

"Why am I here again?" Stacie asked, watching as Beca stepped out of the dressing room in what had to be the fifteenth wedding dress she had tried on that day.

"Because Aubrey went with Chloe, and you two are the only other girls who are still in Atlanta. And to save me from having to go dress shopping with my step monster." Beca mused, smoothing the dress she was wearing out and admiring herself in the mirror. "What do you think of this one?"

"I think you look beautiful, Beca, you have in all of them. How much longer do we have to do this? As thrilling as it is, I have a nail appointment at five," Stacie said, pulling a file out of her bag.

"Stace, why are you being such a spoil-sport? You could have said no. I could've went with Sheila… God, she would have tried to put me in puffy sleeves, I just know it," Beca laughed, trying not to offend her friend.

"I'm sorry, Bec. I just… You know this wedding stuff isn't really my thing. We've talked about it before... I thought it wasn't yours, either," the taller brunette whispered the last part, assuming that the DJ hadn't heard it.

"It didn't used to be," Beca whispered back, that same lovesick smile from a couple of weeks ago pulling at her lips. "It never used to be. I was convinced that I'd never need anyone, and that even if I did, I'd never need them enough to get hitched. Never _want_ to get hitched. But God, Stacie, she changed everything. When I look at her, there is nothing I want more." Beca had a full-blown smile on her face by the end of her explanation, turning around to look at herself in the mirror again.

"Even if I don't get it, that was really sweet, alt girl. You are pretty lucky, I guess, to love someone like that. Also, no on that dress, it looks too much like the one Chloe picked," Stacie noted, looking down at the picture Aubrey had sent her to make sure that the women didn't end up matching.

"That's the most input you've given me all day. Does that mean you're going to be an active dress shopping participant now? Because you know I'm just as lost with all of this as you are," Stacie watched as Beca smiled hopefully, and laughed a little before nodding.

"Yeah, Bec, you have my full attention. Well, until about 4:30. I was serious about that nail appointment."

X

Stacie walked down the aisle, Chloe's older brother, Collin, on her arm. She felt uncomfortable as everyone watched her, a few commenting on how beautiful her bridesmaid dress was, but managed to make it all the way to the end of the deep purple carpet that had been laid out in the beautiful church (God, Beca Mitchell was getting _married_ in a_ church_, she couldn't wrap her brain around it) without breaking her smile. She took her place beside Amy, who had walked down the aisle with Luke, giving her a slight nod. The Aussie shot her one of her signature grins, and Stacie had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud. Her attention shifted, however, when she felt Aubrey take her place beside her, having just arrived with Jesse. The wedding march played and the entire audience stood as Beca walked down the aisle with her father, the doors opening to reveal Chloe and her dad a minute or two later. Stacie quickly reminded herself to keep the smile on her face, not to scoff when the priest said "by the power vested in me," and to try to cry a little bit when they kissed in an effort to not look heartless. Her attention drifted as the priest started droning about how they were "all gathered here today," blah, blah, fucking _blah_, but was brought out of her thoughts when he announced that it was time for the couple to exchange vows.

Stacie had expected that the couple would be using the standard "till death do us part" vows. That was all she had ever seen people use, and just assumed that the girls would be no different.

She was wrong.

The brunette woman watched as Chloe took Beca's hands in hers, her forehead coming to rest against the shorter girl's. "Beca Mitchell," the redhead began, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I have loved you since the moment I saw you. You had walls, sure, but I knew that I wanted nothing more than to break those walls down and get to know you. And when I did, God, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. You are sweeter than you give yourself credit for, goodhearted, and have more passion than anyone I know. Music flows out of you in waves, and I think that is what I love about you most. I know that no matter what, you will always be there to sing me to sleep, or have a mini concert with me while I cook breakfast. And I hope you know that I'll always be there for you, too, to sing a song on your voicemail while you're at work or play the piano for you while you read. You're my music, Beca, and I am so happy that I get to make you the permanent soundtrack to my life today," by the end of her vows, Beca was crying quietly, and the redhead gently wiped away her tears before nodding for her to start her vows, as well.

"Chloe Beale, you are my titanium. Before I met you, I was totally alone. I didn't rely on my family, I didn't have friends, I didn't know what it meant to let people in. And then you came along, and for some reason I didn't want to hide anymore. I didn't want to be alone. You make life beautiful for me, and for that I will be forever grateful. You are the most caring, wonderful woman I know, and I question every day what I did to deserve a love like yours. You are the strongest person in this world, and because of that I'm able to be strong, too. I know that as long as you are by my side, even when life tries to shoot me down I won't fall, because you'll be there to catch me. I love you, and I am so honored to be marrying you today," Beca ended her vows by kissing Chloe gently on the cheek, before the priest asked for the rings.

Stacie watched as the ring bearer handed them to Jesse and Aubrey, who in turn handed them to Beca and Chloe. When the couple said "I do," Stacie was surprised to feel tears in her eyes. She hadn't realized she'd been crying, but looking around the church, she realized she wasn't alone. Almost everyone in the room had tears in their eyes, and when the priest announced that the couple could now "kiss their brides" the room erupted in cheers. Beca and Chloe seemed immune to it, though, their hands resting on one another's faces as they kissed like they were the only two people in the world. When they pulled back, Stacie saw the euphoric smile on Beca's face as she threw her arms around Chloe before turning to walk back down the aisle with her. She swore she could feel the love radiating off of them, and as she turned to take Collin's arm and follow the couple out, she took a deep breath.

She finally got it.


End file.
